


Fragrance

by grayparticles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: 클론워즈 끝 무렵을 배경으로 하는 아나오비 오메가버스 (재업로드)





	Fragrance

 

전쟁이 끝나갔다. 모두가 그 사실을 직감하거나 예지했기에, 이날의 제다이 평의회에서는 그리 중요한 이야기가 오가지 않았다. 스승의 빈자리에 대신 앉은 아나킨 스카이워커는 그것이 다행인지 아닌지 확신할 수 없었다. 그의 기억에 자신의 스승, 오비완 케노비는 미션이 있을 때를 제외하고는 평의회에 빠진 적이 없었다.

제다이들이 전부 빠져나간 후에도, 아나킨은 잠시 그의 자리에 멍하니 앉아 있었다. 그를 본 요다가 꼼지락거리며 그의 앞에 와서 섰다. 아나킨은 그와 눈높이를 맞추기 위해 아예 무릎을 꿇어야 하는 건지, 예를 갖추기 위해 벌떡 일어나서 그를 완전히 내려다보아야 하는 것인지 고민했다. 다행히 그가 아직 의자에 앉아있을 때, 요다가 말을 꺼냈다.

"무슨 일이지, 아직 남아있다니."  
"아, 저의 마스터가 제가 모르는 미션이라도 간 건가 해서요."

요다의 거대한 눈이 거울처럼 아나킨의 모습을 담았다. 아나킨은 어쩐지 기분이 찜찜해졌으나, 잠자코 요다의 대답을 기다렸다. 요다는 한참 후에야 고개를 저었다.

"네 마스터는 흠, 아프다는군."  
"아프다고요? 오비완이요?"

전투에서 반쯤 죽어갈 때조차 결코 자리를 떠나지 않았던 남자의 모습이 떠오르자, 아나킨은 살짝 인상을 찌푸렸다. 아프다고 해서 그가 필요한 자리를 떠날 사람이 아니었다.

"제가 도울 일이라도─"  
"돕는다면 안 가야지. 흠, 가서는 안 된다."  
"이유가 뭐죠?"

납득할 수 없다는 표정으로 자신을 내려다보는 아나킨을 못마땅하게 보던 요다가 익숙한 단어를 꺼냈다. 인내Patience. 요다는 그가 며칠 안에 나을 것이라는 말을 덧붙였지만, 아나킨은 그 말을 듣는 순간 자신이 겪었던, 그리고 앞으로도 겪을 모든 상실을 떠올리기 시작했다.

 

 

 

그는 밤이 될 때까지 기다렸다. 발소리를 낮추고 오비완의 방으로 가는 동안, 아나킨은 인기척이 느껴질 때마다 몸을 사렸다. 낮에 다른 제다이들에게 오비완이 아프다는 말의 진위에 대해 물었으나, 그들 중 누구도 속 시원한 답을 해주지 못했다. 단 하나 확실한 점은, 오비완의 방에 누구도 출입하지 말라는 말이 전해졌다는 것뿐이었다.

자신의 마스터가 어떤 상태인지 확인하지 않는다면, 당장에라도 불안이 자신을 그대로 삼켜버릴 것만 같았다. 심장의 박동에 따라 온몸을 메우는 촘촘하게 경직된 감정을 애써 억누르며, 아나킨은 오비완의 방문 앞에 섰다. 그는 노크하지 않았다. 대신 문의 손잡이 근처에 정신을 집중하며, 아나킨은 서너 번의 시도 끝에 걸쇠를 끌렀다. 반동으로 걸쇠가 문에 부딪히는 소리가 문 너머로 울렸다.

아나킨은 소리 없이 문을 열었다. 열 때와 마찬가지로 조용히 문을 닫자 바깥에서 들어오던 희미한 빛마저 사라져, 창문으로 들어오는 건물 외부의 불빛이 전부였다. 아나킨은 남자가 깨지 않도록, 극도로 소리를 죽인 채 침대로 향했다. 그의 상태가 단순히 아픈 것과는 다르다는 것을 깨달은 건, 아나킨이 창문으로 들어오는 엷은 빛에 오비완의 얼굴을 볼 수 있는 거리에 접어들었을 때였다.

평소보다 조금 수척한 그는 눈을 감고 있었지만, 잠들어있지는 않았다. 그는 괴로워하고 있었지만, 아나킨은 오비완에게 쉽게 손을 뻗을 수 없었다. 근원을 알 수 없는 향기가 그를 자극했다. 꽃다발에 얼굴을 파묻은 듯한 달콤한 냄새는, 그럼에도 분명히 식물의 향은 아니었다. 아나킨은 눈을 깜빡였다. 정신이 아득할 정도로 진한, 본능을 자극하는 향이었다.

"오비완."  
"……."  
"마스터."

두 번의 부름에도 대답은 없었다. 오비완의 곁에 서서, 아나킨은 원인을 알 수 없는 흥분을 가라앉히기 위해 왼손을 꽉 쥐었다. 손톱에 눌렸던 손바닥으로 피가 흘러나가는 것이 느껴졌다. 그는 손을 뻗어 오비완의 이마에 내려놓았다.

땀에 젖은 이마는 뜨거웠다. 달라붙은 머리카락이 이마를 가리지 않도록 살살 걷어내던 아나킨은, 오비완이 눈을 뜨자 순간 뒤로 물러섰다. 어떤 순간에도 총기를 잃은 적이 없었던 남자의 청록색 눈이, 열기에 휩싸여 그 무엇에도 초점을 맞추지 못하고 있었다. 아나킨은 본능적으로 그것이 무엇을 의미하는지 알아챘다.

"……아나킨."

초점을 맞추려는 듯이 몇 번이나 눈을 깜빡이던 남자가 거칠어진 목소리가 그를 불렀다. 아나킨은 오비완의 다음 말을 기다리지 않았다. 그의 말을 의도적으로 끊은 쪽에 가까웠다. 아나킨은 몸을 숙여, 오비완에게 입맞췄다. 가혹할 정도로 좋았다. 마치 기다려왔다는 듯이 자신을 받아들이는 입안을 헤집는 동안 남자는 여전히 반쯤 눈을 감고 있었으나, 아나킨은 눈을 뜨고 똑바로 그를 보았다.

"괜찮아요?"

부정적인 대답을 예상하면서도 아나킨은 물었다. 그러나 오비완은 대답조차 하지 못한 채 자신을 마주 보는 젊은 파다완을, 그의 입술을, 멍하니 보고 있었다. 아나킨 역시 무슨 말을 해야 할지 조금도 생각하지 못했다. 그가 파악한 것은 오로지 두 가지, 아나킨 자신이 끓어 넘칠 듯한 정욕을 느끼고 있다는 것과, 그 대상이 자신의 스승—아버지이자 형제인 남자—이라는 것이었다.

그것이 문제였다. 아나킨은 한 번도 오비완을 '그런 시선'으로 본 적이 없었다. 자신에게 가족이나 다름없는 소중한 남자는, 역으로 그렇기에 완벽하게 성적인 뉘앙스에서 벗어난 사람이었다.

오비완이 그에게 얼굴을 기댄 순간, 아나킨의 쓸데없는 상념은 멈췄다. 자신의 스승이 천천히 호흡을 고르는 것이 천 위로 느껴졌다. 몸이 맞닿은 곳으로부터 화상을 입힐 정도의 열기가 번져나가는 기분이었다. 본능의 영역을 배회하던 향 역시 이 이상 진해질 수 없을 정도로 깊어졌다. 아나킨은 더는 참지 못하고 그대로 오비완을 붙잡았다. 목과 어깨의 연결선을 꽉 깨물자 남자는 낮은 탄식을 내뱉었다. 분명히 고통만으로 이루어진 소리는 아니었다.

등 뒤로 손을 넣어 그대로 옷을 걷어 올리는 동안, 오비완은 여전히 자신을 뚫어지게 보는 시선에 얽매인 듯이 조금도 움직이지 않았다. 그는 오로지 아나킨의 다음 행동만을 기다리고 있었다. 그 사실을 알아차린 순간 만족감이 심장을 저미듯이 찾아왔다. 아나킨은 남자를 꽉 껴안았다. 갑작스러운 움직임에 오비완은 훈련받은 전사가 으레 그러듯이 반사적으로 몸을 비틀었지만, 그의 허리를 단단하게 잡은 두 팔에 얽매여 빠져나가지 못했다.

오비완의 손은 그대로 아래를 향했다. 점점 드러나는 맨몸에 차가운 공기가 닿기도 전에 아나킨의 몸이 와 닿는 것이 먼저였다. 본능적으로 오비완의 허벅지를 붙잡아 벌리며, 아나킨은 침대 위에 완전히 올라탔다. 두 사람의 체중을 받는 용도로 제작되지 않은 침대가 삐걱거렸지만, 누구도 신경 쓰지 않았다.

자신을 올려다보는 오비완의 두 눈을 보며 아나킨은 오른쪽 입꼬리를 끌어올려 웃었다. 이제부터 아나킨 스카이워커는 오비완 케노비를 낱낱이 소유한다. 어두운 금색의 부드러운 머리카락도, 자신을 바라보고 있는 푸른 눈도, 아직 젖어있는 붉은 입술도. 모든 것이 그의 소유였다.

아나킨은 망설이지 않았다. 길고 가는 손가락이 자신의 안을 헤집자, 오비완은 익숙하지 않은 감각에 눈을 질끈 감았다. 이미 젖어있는 내벽을 손끝으로 누르며, 아나킨은 눈꺼풀 사이로 배어 나온 눈물로젖은 오비완의 눈가에 입을 맞췄다. 아나킨이 손가락의 개수를 늘릴수록, 질척거리는 소리 역시 커졌다. 충분한, 혹은 역으로 버틸 수 없는 시점이 되자 아나킨은 곧바로 손을 뺐다. 남자가 앓는 소리를 내기도 전에, 아나킨은 단숨에 깊게 삽입했다. 오비완은 비명을 지를 뻔했으나, 아나킨의 입에 막혀있었기에 그가 할 수 있는 것은 사실상 상대의 입술을 깨무는 것뿐이었다.

처음에는 어긋나던 움직임이, 아나킨이 집중하기 시작하면서 점차 일정한 리듬에 맞춰졌다. 그가 안에서 쳐올릴 때마다 오비완의 손톱이 시트를 긁었다. 아나킨은 그의 손을 떼어 자신의 등 위에 놓았다. 머릿속에서 폭죽이 터지는 기분은 금욕을 신념으로 살아온 남자에게는 역치를 넘긴 감각이었다. 자신의 안을 가득 채운 알파에게 종속되는 쾌감은 결코 겪어본 적이 없었던 종류의 행복이었다. 제발, 더, 제발, 앓는 소리를 내는 남자의 입술을 핥은 아나킨이 씩 웃었다. 기꺼이요, 마스터.

(...)

 

 

 

엄청난 악몽이었다. 늘 두려워하던 일을 이렇게 선명한 이미지로 보는 것은 처음이었다.사랑하는 제자가 나온 추악한 꿈에 대해 생각하던 오비완은 몸을 일으켰다. 아니, 일으키려고 했다.

단단한 팔이 자신의 허리를 감싸고 있었다. 무시할 수 없는 체중이 그를 잡아 눌렀다. 오비완은 눈을 깜빡였다. 타인의 따뜻한 몸이 닿아 있는 아침은 그에게는 허락되지 않은 일상이었다. 구겨지고 벗겨져 엉망이 된 시트를 보던 오비완은 시선을 내려, 자신을 붙잡은 손을 보았다. 한쪽 손은 다른 살갗처럼 따뜻했으나, 오른손은 차가웠다. 그는 제자를 불렀다.

"아나킨."  
"……."  
"아나킨!"

반쯤 갈라진 자신의 목소리를 들은 오비완은 패닉에 빠졌다. 모든 것이 지나치게 명백했다. 그가 가장 두려워하던 상황이었다. 분명 아무도 들이지 말라고 부탁했는데, 가장 꺼리던 이가 찾아왔다. 젊고 어리며 재능있는 알파. _그의 알파_. 오비완은 스스로의 생각에 놀라 고개를 흔들었다. 이제 어떻게 할 것인지, 어떻게 그를 대할 것인지, 혼란스러웠다.

"……오비완?"

아직 잠에서 완전히 깨지 않은 아나킨의 목소리를 들으며, 오비완은 더욱더 복잡한 기분이 들었다. 그가 팔을 옮긴 순간 곧바로 몸을 빼내 일단 옷을 입으려던 오비완은 그대로 침대 밑으로 넘어졌다. 요란한 소리에 아나킨이 곧바로 몸을 일으켰다.

"괜찮아요?"

골반 위쪽으로 퍼지는 둔탁한 통증을 느끼며, 오비완은 그에게서 돌아섰다. 얘기 좀 해요, 아나킨이 그를 불렀지만 오비완은 의복을 모두 갖춰입을 때까지 몸을 돌리지 않았다.  
아침의 햇빛 속에서 그의 파다완은 마찬가지로 혼란스럽다는 표정을 짓고 있었다. 아직 어린 티가 남아 있는 시선을 차마 마주 보지 못한 오비완은, 자신의 손에 얼굴을 묻었다.

한참 후에 고개를 든 그가 먼저 입을 열었다.

"아나킨."  
"예."  
"밤에 있었던 일은, 없던 일로 해라."

그마저도 완전히 기억나지 않았다. '악몽'이라고 생각했던 것이 현실이었다는 점은 확실했지만, 드문드문 끊겨 있었고, 오비완은 나머지를 결코 기억해내고 싶지 않았다. 아나킨이 입을 열었다.

"하지만─"  
"네가 할 수 있는 대답은 '예'뿐이야."

아나킨은 입을 닫았다. 반항적인 눈빛을 받아내며, 오비완은 정적을 견뎌냈다. 짧은 침묵 끝에 오비완이 요구했다.

"이 일이 왜 일어난 건지 말씀해주시지 않는다면, 대답할 수 없어요."  
"이유를 모른다고?"  
"네."

오비완은 헛웃음을 막지 못했다. 타투인에서 자란 그가 이러한 체질들에 대해 교육받지 못한 것은 어찌 보면 당연했지만, 오비완 자신은 결코 그에게 그것을 가르칠 수 없었다. 결국 자신의 치부를 드러내는 일이었다. 알파의 짝으로서만 온전하게 존재하는, 쉽게 육욕에 휩싸이는 종족이라는 것을, 어떻게 어린 알파에게 말하겠는가. 제다이 아카데미의 교육 과정에 제대로 된 성교육을 넣어야겠다는 실없는 생각을 하며 오비완은 몇 번이나 입을 열었지만, 제자의 질문에 대한 대답은 쉽사리 나오지 않았다.

"……그런 일이 일어날 수밖에 없는 상황이었어. 다시는 이런 일이 없을 거라고 약속하지. 내 실수였으니까. 이것으로 대답이 충분했길 바라."

오비완은 아나킨의 대꾸를 허락하지 않았다. 그대로 자리에서 일어난 오비완은 곧바로 자신의 방을 나왔다. 아나킨은 지금 당장 이 우주에서 사라지고 싶다는 표정을 짓고 있는 자신의 마스터를 붙잡지 못했다. 대신 그는 눈을 감았다. 아직도 공기 중에는 달콤하고 부드러운 잔향이 남아 있었다.

 

 


End file.
